emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 8155/8156 (22nd May 2018)
Plot Joe calls in at Jacobs Fold where Debbie agrees to tell Sarah and Jack about their relationship after school. Debbie also believes she needs to make Ross aware too. Dawn sneaks up on Ross as he puts the bag containing the drugs in the boot of his car. She hands him more drugs, just as Debbie drives past. In the café, Belle asks Aaron how Liv is coping with Gerry's death on top of her exams. Aaron comments the timing couldn't be worse and will blame Doug if Liv doesn't do well. Doug overhears Diane and Gabby discussing Gerry's death. He's annoyed his family are talking behind his back so Laurel takes her father out for a walk to distract him. Ross states Connor is out of order for giving him more drugs but Dawn advises Ross to quit before Connor drags him down. When Debbie appears at Dale View, Dawn leaves. At the Mill, Belle and Lachlan go through Gerry's belongings, including a scrapbook featuring his friends as cartoons. Debbie comments Dawn doesn't seem like Ross' usual type and questions what he was putting in his boot before. Not believing Ross' story, Debbie goes to go and look for herself but Ross stops her and explains he's doing someone a favour that'll lead him to Simon. Debbie is panicked to learn Ross is trying to find Simon and can't believe he's getting involved with drugs. Jacob, Gabby and Leanna have missed the bus and Gabby is going to miss her exam if she doesn't get a lift pronto. Leanna spots the keys in the boot of Ross' car and gets an idea. At the same time, Debbie demands Ross' car keys so she can flush the drugs away. She tries to make Ross see Connor is taking advantage of him because he's desperate but Ross already knows that. Doug is upset to see Lachlan about to bin the plants Gerry planted along with a back catalogue of gardening magazines he lent to Gerry. Doug believes he can bring on the seeds on which annoys Aaron. Aaron grabs the tray of plants from Lachlan, knocking Belle to the ground in the process. As Lachlan helps Belle up, he asks about the baby, stunning everyone. Debbie begs Ross to get out of this whilst he still can. Ross agrees, but when he heads outside he discovers his car has been stolen with the drugs inside. Lachlan apologises to Belle for outing their secret whilst Sam questions if the pair know what they're doing, fearing Belle's mental health is stable enough to have a baby. Ross phones Connor making excuses as to why he'll be late dropping off the drugs. Diane receives a call from the HSE informing her another Health & Safety Officer will be around later. When Doug inquires who was on the phone, she lies to him. Ross and Debbie have concluded Dawn stole the car to sell the drugs herself. As the pair are leaving Dale View to search for Dawn, Connor and his thug Mikey appear. Peter Young, the H&S Inspector, arrives at the B&B to do another site visit. Peter informs Eric and Diane that the owners and managers are equally responsible for health and safety within the building. Eric realises they all could go down for this. Debbie takes the blame for Ross being late so Connor grabs Debbie by the neck and demands to know where his gear is. He doesn't react well when Ross explains his car has been nicked with the drugs in the boot. Mikey spots a photo of Moses and works out he's Ross' son. He also finds a nursery newsletter so Connor threatens to pay the nursery a visit. Ross insists he and Debbie could help Connor find the car or pay him the money. Connor questions how they'll get hold of the money. Debbie states she could easily get hold of it from her rich boyfriend. Doug is sitting alone in the café when Lachlan approaches him with the crate of plants, stating Gerry would want him to have them. He assures Doug that not everyone blames him like Aaron does. Conversation soon turns to Lachlan's impending fatherhood. Doug states being a parent is a challenge at any age and tells Lachlan he deserves some happiness. Meanwhile, at Wishing Well Cottage, Belle asks Sam why her having a baby is such a bad idea. Sam doesn't want Belle to be tied down with a baby and believes Belle and Lachlan are rushing into parenthood because most of Lachlan's family are dead. Belle assures Sam she wants the baby. Belle heads off the hospital to get checked over after her fall so Sam offers to drive her. Connor sets a timer on his phone, warning Debbie if she isn't back with either the drugs on the money within the hour, Ross and Moses are in for it. Meanwhile, Leanna speeds Ross' car along a country road but soon runs out of petrol. The three teens get out the car and Leanna advises Gabby to start running for her exam. At Home Farm, a woman shows Joe some expensive necklaces. He purchases the most expensive for Debbie. Moments later, Debbie phones Joe to warn him she'll need some money, but before she says anything, she spots Ross' car abandoned at the side of the road. Lachlan and Sam sit in the hospital corridor whilst Belle sees a doctor. Belle comes out and explains to Lachlan there is no baby - there never was. Debbie checks the boot of Ross' abandoned car and is relieved the drugs are still there. At that moment, PC Swirling appears. Meanwhile, at Dale View, Connor drinks from Moses' dinosaur mug then smashes it. He shows Ross the timer - it has just under fifteen minutes left. PC Swirling checks over the broken-down car and learns it belongs to Ross. He goes to check the boot for a can of petrol but before he does, he receives an urgent call and rushes off. Debbie grabs the drugs from the boot then speeds off in her own car. Leanna spins David a tale of why she and Jacob aren't at school. David believes the story and tells Jacob if he wants to get into university, Leanna is the type of girl he should be hanging about with. Doug spots Peter leaving the B&B and questions who he is. After Eric reveals it was another health & safety inspector, Diane admits to Doug she thought it would be better if he wasn't there. A doctor explains to Belle, Lachlan and Sam that Belle's anti-psychotic medication is known to give false pregnancy test readings and can cause nausea. She advises Belle to chat with her mental health worker. Diane and Doug watch as Debbie speeds into the village and throws the bag containing the drugs at Connor. Before Connor and Mikey leave, Ross reminds Connor the only reason he's got involved was to get some information on Simon's whereabouts but Connor has no intention of telling Ross anything. Debbie isn't impressed with Connor's pathetic games so mouths off and subsequently Connor punches Debbie to the ground, calling her a "gobby wee cow". Joe is worried about Debbie and leaves her another voicemail. Graham is annoyed Debbie is messing Joe around. Lachlan discloses to Robert that Belle isn't pregnant. Robert assures Lachlan he and Belle will have a baby when the time is right but Lachlan comments he needed this. Ross believes today has proved that whatever Debbie has with Joe, she has more with him. Ross goes to try to kiss Debbie but she stops him and walks out. Ross chases after Debbie. Joe watches Ross and Debbie's exchange. Ross feels like an idiot for believing there was still something between him and Debbie. Debbie quips there always will be but tells Ross she never meant to hurt him. Debbie tells Ross he deserves better than her. Ross agrees and walks away. Cast Regular cast *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Jack Sugden - Seth Ball (uncredited) *Sarah Sugden - Katie Hill *Joe Tate - Ned Porteous *Dawn - Olivia Bromley *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Sebastian White - Lily Westmoreland (uncredited) *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Gabby Thomas - Rosie Bentham *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Rebecca White - Emily Head *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *Leanna - Mimi Slinger *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Graham Foster - Andrew Scarborough *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden Guest cast *Connor - Cameron Jack *Mikey - Tomi May *H&S Inspector - Vincent Brimble *Woman - Nichola Dixon *PC Swirling - Andy Moore *Doctor - Jenny Bolt Locations *Dale View - Downstairs rooms and front garden *Jacobs Fold - Downstairs rooms *Church Lane car park *Café Main Street - Interior *Brook Cottage - Back garden *Flat 1, Mill Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Main Street *The Grange - Guests' lounge and restaurant *Wishing Well Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Unknown road *Home Farm - Living room *Hotten General Hospital - Corridor *David's Shop - Shop floor Notes *An hour long episode was broadcast at the usual time of 7.00pm. *In a production error, when Simon sets off the timer on his phone, a small red area appears in the wheel surrounding the numeric clock. By the time it shows just over fifteen minutes left, the red area has not expanded. Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2018 episodes Category:Extended episodes